Faceless Fear
by f3296
Summary: The Foot are up to something and when the brothers try to find out what, they bring something back. Strange phenomenon begins in their home and if nothing gets done, it could cost their younger brother's life. (3rd place in the StealthyStories competition for best horror)
1. Prologue

_Everything, everything, everything.._

_In its right place_

_In its right place_

_Right place_

_There are two colours in my head_

_There are two colours in my head_

_What is that you tried to say?_

_What was that you tried to say?_

_-Radio head, Everything is in it's right place_

* * *

The rain poured down over the building, clanking and pranging on the roof of the apartment in the middle of Manhattan. The lights knocked out from the rain and lightning. The only thing that could be seen was the bright, blue light shining from the third floor window.

Inside, Foot ninja covering all exits, defenses up. In the middle was a circle and within the circle the candles shown the outline of a star. The lights flickered and burned into a blue mist. The sounds of whispers echoed. The Shredder walked up next to the star and watched the smoke dance around in front of his face. It hissed and moaned; it was a warning. He growled.

"We head back. This was a useless attempt." He turned on his heal and headed for the door. The remaining ninja stayed back to make sure the area was secured; the item still settled in the middle of the room.

The sudden crash of broken glass boomed through the flat. The darkness flooding the room, only light was the image of the lightning as it crashed to earth. The light showing glimpses of fighting, shells and green skin fighting against the ninja. The shouts and sounds came to a halt and a sudden light appeared.

Donatello stood with his flash light, shining it over the fallen bodies of the unconscious Foot. Satisfied, he shined over each of their brothers, all squinting away from the light.

"Geez Donnie, get that any closer your gonna make me blind." Raphael complained.

"Sorry." He quickly pulled it away and started looking around the small apartment. Each of the brothers pulled out their own flash lights and shined it around the room.

The main focus was in the living room. It was piled with books and papers. Other then that, no real furniture was in the small flat. Raphael went to the bedroom to find it equally as empty. Leonardo and Donatello went to the books and started to look through them.

"What would they want with an empty apartment and a bunch of old books." Leo said throwing one down, causing the sitting dust to puff up like smoke.

"Intel says that they were hoarding around this place. But for what?" Donnie asked himself, skimming through one of the books. "It would be easier if these books were marked."

Michelangelo wondered around the small apartment for a moment but yelped after tripping over one of the candles. He shined his flashlight down and looked at the implicated star on the floor.

"Guys check this out." He called out. He went down on one knee in the middle of the star. As his brothers crowded around him, he saw the item in the middle of the floor. He tilted his head and made an interested noise. He picked it up.

It was a doll; a faceless doll. It was made from fabric and from the softness of it cotton on the inside. Something intrigued Mikey enough he couldn't put it down. There wasn't anything interesting about it. It lacked any detail but was a blank, copper colored doll. But Mikey couldn't seem to get it out of his hand.

"The hell is this?" Raph asked, taking in the pattern the candles were set and saw the thin lines of what looked like salt connecting to each candle.

"It looks like, some spiritual banishing technique." Donnie quipped, bending down to take some samples of the salt on the floor. Leo hummed, looking at his youngest to see him holding the doll.

"What? The Foot thought the doll was possessed?" Mikey jumped lightly and looked up at Leo.

"It doesn't seem like anything else but a doll. And besides, I don't think it's gonna jump up and start killing people." He tried to joke. Leo showed no sign of amusement.

"Well it doesn't look like there is anything here for us until Donnie gets a look see in those books. So let's head back." Leo commanded and headed for the window. They all began to follow with Mikey putting the doll in his belt.

"You're seriously not bringing that thing along are you? It's kinda creepy." Raph mentioned. Mikey shrugged.

"I think it looks cool. It can go with my collection pointless and creepy things." Raph stuck his tongue out and followed Leo and Don with Michelangelo on his tail.

The made it back with ease. Leo, Raph, and Mikey retiring to their rooms. Donatello went to the lab with coffee in hand and sighed. So far he's been through ten of the books he brought back and all they had were long inscriptions written in Latin or another foreign language.

Donnie rubbed his eyes with his palm before pulling open another book. He was about to take a sip of his coffee but stopped.

This book was an instruction book. A book on how to torture. Things from water boarding to castration. All vivid in detail and perfect illustrations.

"Oh my god.." He turned the page and it was more tortures, ways of psychological damage and physical fatigue. Explaining ways to rape and how to take off parts of the body. He quickly shut the book for his stomach couldn't seem to handle reading on. He sat back, hand over his mouth. What was the Foot doing that they needed information like this? He looked over at the clock on his desk.

"3:47 A.M" it read. It was time to go to bed. He shook of the unease he felt and turned off the light and headed to bed. He would deal with this in the morning.

The water leaked on the floor from the pipes in his room. The silence, sliced with the quiet pitter patter of the droplets. Michelangelo slept with ease, hugging the pillow close to him with Klunk next to his head.

"_Saaaa.."_ A whisper, thin a sharp awakened him from his sleep. Slowly, his eye lids fluttered opened. He moaned as he stretched his hands out passed the pillow and relaxed again, allowing his eyes to shut.

"Five more minutes Leo." He slurred, ready to fall asleep again.

"_Saa.." _The whispering noise came again. Mikey understood this wasn't his brother. His eyes shot open and pushed himself up on his hip.

He tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Although he couldn't see anything, he felt there was something in the room.

"Hello?" He called out quietly, not wanting to be too loud to wake up his family. He waited for a response but was given nothing. The sound of the dripping water stopped. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard.

He panicked, and reached his hand over to the bed side table that had his lamp. When he flicked it on, the light was illuminated and showed his empty room. His panic was beginning to settle, taking a few calming breaths.

His lamp began to flicker, growing brighter then dimmer. Mikey turned his head as he watched the bulb come to life then died down. Soon, the loud crack went through the air. The bulb going out. He tried to steady his breathing, suddenly feeling cold. His body grew dreadfully still as he felt something on his cheek.

Something that felt just like breath.

* * *

_**A/N: Hmm. A horror story. Definitely trying to expand my comfort zone. Tell me what you guys think so far!**_


	2. Mind My Thoughts, Feed My Insanity

_Don't fret precious I'm here, step away from the window _

_Go back to sleep_

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils,_

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. _

_\- Counting Bodies Like Sheep by: A Perfect Circle_

* * *

The next morning seem to be like any other morning. Leonardo was the first to rise, heading down to the kitchen and took a seat with the paper in hand. Donatello was next, although instead of coming in with his normal gaze of need for coffee, he was fidgety. He was more awake than he would normally would be. As if paranoia became part of him.

Leo took note of this bizarre change in character in his brother.

"Don, you feeling okay?" He asked. Donatello blatantly ignored the question and headed straight for the coffee maker which to his unfortunate circumstance, was broken. It was filled half way with coffee from yesterday, cold and icky.

"Dammit." He slurred, placing the coffee holder down and rubbed his eyes. Sleep was not his aid. No not one bit. For some odd reason he was introduced to strange unreal circumstances that he has never experienced. He knew it was from that book he looked through. It's horrors now forced to be forever remembered and replayed. He took a breath, and steadied himself. He knew he had to continue his research with that book, for it was the only one so far that meant anything at all.

"Don?" Leonardo began to stand up when he gain no response from his purple banded brother. Donnie looked over at him then covered his eyes.

"I'm just exhausted." He admitted before going to the fridge and pulling out a water bottle and sat across from Leo who took his own seat once again.

"Get anywhere with those books?" He asked, taking a sip from his tea. His face scrunched up slightly. The tea was more bitter than usual and a tang of sour in it. He looked down to see a tint of darker color in it. It gave him a set of unease but quickly shook it off.

"I'm not really sure. Most of them were written in latin. Nothing I could really understand. The only book I saw that got me anywhere but no where at the same time was a book on tortures. I have a feeling who ever was the last Foot's victim didn't end very well." Donnie continued his explanations and twirled the water around in the bottle.

A loud and obnoxious yawn came from over head, expressing the fact that Raphael was awake. He flipped over the edge of the second floor and came down to the kitchen, sticking his face in the fridge looking for food.

"Mikey hasn't started breakfast yet? It's almost eight." He mentioned, taking the carton of milk and gulping down some of it's substance. Leo shook his head.

"No he isn't up yet. And neither is father either now that I think about it." He looked back at his father's door and grew worried.

His attention was drawn back to the stairs to show Mikey walking down with something in hand. The three older brothers watched as their youngest dragged himself and sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Leo looked over him and stood up immediately.

"Mikey where did you get that bruise?" Mikey didn't respond right away. When he looked up, it wasn't his lively look. No, he looked tired, drained from his energy, like he didn't sleep at all last night.

He brought up with hand to his neck where Leo was referring to and thought about it.

"I uh, was moving around last night and fell off the bed. My neck kinda hit the bed stand when I fell. I'm kind of a klutz ya know?" he chuckled slightly but Leo could tell something was wrong. He opened his mouth to retort when the sudden noise of the door behind him opened. Master Splinter walked out looking tired and frail.

"Master Splinter are you alright?" Donnie asked, standing up with Raphael and Leonardo to help their father. Michelangelo remained in place, watching as his father slowly made his way inside the kitchen. His breathing suddenly quickened and he gripped what was in his hand tighter.

"Father are you feeling alright?" Leo asked. Master Splinter shook his head, trying to rid of the haze that was fogging his sight and mind.

"I awoke feeling strange, like something wasn't right." He blinked hard a few more times before his vision focused on his youngest son. Their eyes met, but something wasn't right. Splinter looked into the eyes of Michelangelo but saw nothing. His youngest, when seen was filled with excitement and life. Now, looking into the blue irises that were so common and so intriguing to see, were filled with nothing. A strange aura surrounded Michelangelo. It was dark and festering. He needed to look farther into it. He pushed his older sons off and away and stood on his own.

"Meditation in an hour." was all he said before taking off in the other direction. Raphael, Donatello, and Leonardo all stood for a moment confused. Raphael looked over to Mikey whose eyes were still glued to the door their father went through. He walked closer to the younger and noticed something in his lap.

"Whatcha got there bro?" He asked trying to peer over to see. Mikey only stuffed it down farther away from view.

"Nothing." He responded not looking at him. Donatello felt awkward and decided to head for his lab, catching the attention of his brothers.

When he made it to the room, his eyes fell directly to the little red book that held his only hint as to what the foot was up to. He reached out and opened it only to be able to choke on the air he was breathing. The book was blank. Rushing through each page, the pages that were filled with so much description, and so many drawings, were all gone. He began to panic and grabbed another book and looked inside. Blank. He threw the book and picked up another. Blank. Each book he took into his hands he found them to be empty of any of the information that was in them before.

"No. Nononononononono." He mumbled to himself, still throwing the books around.

Minutes past and Donnie went through every book to find nothing but white pages staring back at him. There was no way. They were detailed, each layered efficiently on point. What happened.

"Don you okay in here?" Raphael asked as he and Leonardo walked inside to see the splay of books all over the floor. When he bent down and picked one up, he opened it to find it lacked anything inside.

"Donnie I thought you said they were written in Latin?" He asked, skimming past the white pages.  
"They _were._" He snapped at them. Raphael picked up a book for himself and flipped through it.

"I ain't as smart as you bro but these books got nothing in them." He said, slamming the book with one hand.

"No they were filled with words! Pictures and descriptions in this one!" He held up the red book to show them.

"I think you were tired Donnie. That was an intense patrol last night, it would just make sense-"  
"Leo this makes _no_ sense! These books had information in them! I'm not crazy." Donnie's eyes fell to the doorway to see Mikey standing there.

"Mike..is that the doll from last night?" He asked suddenly. Mikey looked down at his hand to see the copper colored doll hanging limply in his hand. Mikey looked back up at his brothers.

"Master Splinter wants to start meditation." Purposely ignoring the question. He turned on his heel and walked away. The older three stood for a moment.

"That was creepy." Raph commented. "Why is he carrying around that nasty thing?" Leo thought about the question but couldn't really come up with a reason. Donatello threw down another book before marching to the door.

When they made it to the room, Mikey was already seated but their father wasn't there yet. His hands were in tight fists resting on the top of his thighs. The doll tucked away in his belt. The other side door opened to reveal their father.

"This will be an open mind meditation. We rarely do these but today I feel it is necessary for you all to open yourselves to me." He paused and looked down at Michelangelo who was staring back up at him.

"Will that be a problem?" He asked. Though his expression never changed, his tone did.

"Not at all father." Slowly, Mikey closed his eyes, leading the meditation it seemed. Leo, Raph, and Donnie took their seats before also entering into a deep trance.

Master Splinter entered each mind with no issue to come by. He saw Donatello's frustration about the books, and his curiosity of what may have happened to the writing. Raphael's mind focused mainly on his missed meal and the snippiness coming from Michelangelo.

Leonardo's mind seemed to be a little strange. It was distracted. Not by anything that was going on but instead being countered by something else. Splinter ignored that factor and moved on to his main point; Michelangelo. Master Splinter chose this mediation because what ever surrounded Michelangelo hid perspicuously well. He needed to dig deeper and this was the way to do it. The moment he tried to step into his sons mind, he saw it was blocked. His son was not meditating like he played to do so.

He sighed before bringing his spirit back to the material world.

"Michelangelo, please open your mind to me and meditate." When Splinter opened his eyes, his body froze. He was staring at Michelangelo dead in the eye. This stare he was giving him was challenging, making the fur on his neck stand up.

There was twitch. A twitch in the corner of Mikey's mouth, forming the thin line of his lips into a smirk. His eyes narrowed and became mischievous.

Splinter tried to move, to grab the attention of his other sons but a sudden tightness in his throat stopped any attempt. He was being choked, choked by nothing. He fell on his back, grappling at his throat to remove the intrusion that prevented him from breathing. The black dots began to form in the corner of his eyes. The strength he possessed was dwindled away. He felt over his throat, feeling the strain of his muscles and the veins that stuck out. But what sent his heart racing, the distinct feel of a knuckle and a finger at the top of his neck; underneath his skin and fur.

"Father!" Leo screamed. When he no longer sensed the presence of his father or Michelangelo, he took himself out of the trance and found his father struggle for air. He shook Raph and Donnie awake and the three of them went to their father's aid.

As the three tried to save Master Splinter, Mikey shut his eyes for a moment, only to open them and felt strangely dizzy. The last thing he could recall was sitting at the kitchen table talking about the bruise on his neck. He looked forward and saw the scene with his father. He gasped, trying to get to his feet. Something stopped him. It couldn't be explained. A cold shiver ran down his spine, making him remain seated and shake with fear. That voice that echoed in his head. The voice that covered his cries and shadowed over his pleas for help.

"_Mine."_

* * *

_**A/N: I wanted to post this for Friday the 13th but I worked all day I'm sorry everyone. But it's up and the final part of Judgment and Tears Never Shed should be updated tomorrow so look out for that!**_

_**Please review I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say :)**_


	3. Be My Nightmare

_ I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seemBut if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_-Lana Del Ray; Once upon a Dream._

* * *

The lair was quiet, no sound passing, nothing. Nothing but the small ticking of the clock on the wall. Raphael was seated on the couch, looking out to the wall with the clock and counting each second. For the past few hours, Donnie and Leo have been in Master Splinter's room trying to keep him stable. Raphael was left outside to watch Mikey which he found irritating. He understood he wouldn't be much help with all the medical stuff but he hated being left as the baby sitter. Looking around, he noticed that Mikey wasn't in the living room anymore. Where did he go?

Thinking about his little brother made his skin crawl. When their father had his attack, Mikey just...sat there. He didn't react or anything. Raph stood up and looked back towards the bedrooms to only guess where his little brother was.

Raphael flinched when he heard the sound of the ticking stop. He looked back up to the clock to see it has ceased, stopping at the time '3:24'. Raphael narrowed his eyes at the clock. Did the batteries die? He stood in the middle of the living room, feeling the silence around them. Something was off. The silence was thick, pounding and controlling. Raphael looked around and saw nothing but...felt something. It was a crawling sensation, a stalking of prey.

He jumped violently when the door opened to Master Splinter's door. Leo walked out looking tired but was alert enough to notice Raphael's actions.

"What's wrong Raph?" he asked. Raph looked around once more, the sudden feel of a presence gone.

"Nothing." He turned back. "How's Splinter?" He asked. Leo looked away.

"He's alright for the time being. But, he asked us to take him to the Daimyo. He wants to stay there for awhile and recover." Leo explained. Raphael was a little taken back by the request.

"Why? Don's better than any of those healers." Raphael snarled.

"It doesn't matter. Sensei wants to go so Donnie and I are gonna take him."

"The hell am I suppose to do? Play nanny some more for a kid who can take care of himself?" Raphael shot.

"Michelangelo is a bit..Off right now. We're just dropping him off. He made it specifically clear that we leave him there. He says we need to stay home." Leo told him. "It won't take long Raph. Just relax and wait for us to get back." Leo tried to be as leveled as he could. Raph threw his hand up in the air and grumbled to himself before disappearing into the dojo. Leo stood there for a moment more and looked up at the clock, it ticking away. He sighed before going back into the room to help Donatello with their father.

In a moments notice they were gone. Raphael spent his time in the dojo, practicing and mostly letting off steam. He felt useless at the moment and very agitated because he had no clue what happened to Master Splinter in the first place. All done so quickly and so random with nothing explained. The jitteriness from Donnie and the absent mind of Leo wasn't helping either. And worst of all, the sudden disconnect coming from Michelangelo. He knew his little brother. The second their father fell, it should have been Mikey next to his side with Leo; just as worried.

Raphael stopped his attacks on the punching bag and took a hold of it. He was so caught up with being angry, he didn't think twice about the strangeness of his brother. He looked out to the door, and getting the same unease he got earlier. He sighed and walked to the door and opened it. When he walked out to the living room, he saw it just as empty as he left it.

"Mikey!" he called out. He got nothing in response. He ran a hand over his head and started walking towards the bedrooms. Just as he was approaching Mikey's, a sound caught his attention. It was a thump coming from the closet. He stopped in front of the door just as it grew quiet.

"Mike?" He said towards the closet. He heard nothing. He reached out and turned the nob and opened it quickly.

The moment that he did, the boxes that were piled on top of each other came crashing down. He yelped and fell to the floor with whatever the boxes were filled with. He sat up slightly, groaning from the fall. He felt something, something crawling. He looked down to see multiple hissing roaches crawling on his legs and plastron.

"Ack!" He yelled, scrambling away from the boxes. The roaches reacting to Raphael's fear, began to bite on the skin they were latched onto.

"Get offa' me!" He yelled, forcefully trying to remove the latching insects from his flesh. When each was removed, bite marks were left, some that began to bleed. Raphael stood up quickly as he could and ran towards the kitchen to the sink. He ran the water, grabbing a towel and washing off the bites. Now, he was calming down, his stomach began to turn having the bugs on his body.

When he cleaned off the bites, he gripped at the sink and took a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart. Where did those roaches come from. Sewer roaches maybe, but hissing roaches? That wasn't common. He shivered once more before turning his head towards the kitchen table. His eyes falling to the item on it. The doll.

Raphael turned to face it and turned his head slightly, confused where it came from. He was certain Michelangelo had it this entire focus on that dirty thing but he must have forgotten it at one point.

Raphael walked over to it and picked it up. It was probably one of the more creepier things he has seen in his life. It wouldn't be so odd if it just had a face. But it was blank, and yet it still made his skin crawl.

"Tsk." Raph walked over to the trash can and was about to throw it in the can.

"What are you doing?" Raphael jumped and looked to see Mikey standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Geez Mikey, use your stealth outside the lair." Raphael told.

"What are you doing with it?" He asked, ignoring Raph's response. Raphael looked down at his hand and back at his brother.

"I don't see why you wanna keep this thing bro. It's nasty and you aint a little kid so what's the point?" Raph told him. Mikey's posture was throwing him off. His shoulders were tight up, as if afraid. His eyes were wide, fearful.

"Give it to me." Mikey demanded. Raphael was fighting the urge to tease his brother, throw the doll around just to watch Mikey squirm; but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do so.

"Mike we need to talk about this."  
"No you just need to hand it over." He challenged. They stared at each other for a while.

"No." was all Raphael said. In a sudden turn of events, Michelangelo charged at his brother, knocking him to the side in shock. His hold on the doll loosened enough that Mikey used his own stealth and took the doll out of his brothers hand and dashed for the bedroom. Raphael was stunned for a moment but quickly took chase.

"Dammit Mikey!" He yelled chasing after his brother. Mikey made it to his room and quickly shut the door and locked it. Raphael roughly ran into it, banging his body against the door. As he began to bang against the door, Mikey sat on his bed looking at the doll he placed at the end bored of his bed. He reached down on his sides and gripped at the bedsheets and rocked lightly.

"Please, please not my brothers. Just, please." He begged, his eyes beginning to burn. The doll did nothing. It merely stayed there. It was as if its presence was enough to make Mikey squirm. It layer back against the wood, sitting there and doing nothing, but sat there as Michelangelo cried. Time past in moments and the longer he sat and watched the doll, the harder he cried.

"No please. ..." He cried harder, begging and allowing everything he had ever learned crumble and vaporize into air.  
"_Saaaa.._" The whisper suddenly returned. Michelangelo froze. His crying and wheezing coming to a halt. His body trembled, eyes the size of saucers. A lone, blackened out hand emerged, placing itself on Mikey's cheek, gently rubbing the bony fingers across his sweaty skin.

"please..." His voice small, a single tear falling from his eyes.

* * *

Raphael continued to bang on the door over and over again.

"Mikey open this damn door!" He yelled. Busy with his own agenda, he didn't realize that the front door opened to show Leonardo and Donatello had returned. Leo was the first to notice the yelling and headed upstairs.

"Raph?" He called coming up from behind him. Raphael ignored him, still trying to open the door.

"Raphael what are you doing?" He asked, quickly grabbed at his brother's arm to turn him around. Raph faced him, breathing heavily from his assault on the door.

What's going on?" he asked again, this time with a little more urgency.

"Mikey. He has that damn doll again!" Raphael yelled. Leo physically relaxed.

"So?"  
"So!" Raph yelled. "Leo he-" He cut him off.

"Look Raph. Mikey is probably going through a lot you know, with father and all. The doll probably gives him comfort. Leave him be." He said calmly.

"But-"

"No more Raph. Leave Mikey alone." was all he said left before going back down the hall to meet back up with Donnie. Raphael took one more look at the door and turned around. As he walked down the hall, he noticed that the closest he opened was shut, and the boxes and roaches were no where in site.

* * *

_**A/N: Mikey what are you hiding 0.0 Please review!**_


	4. Now I Lay Me Down To Sleep

_Crawling in my skin._

_ These wounds they will not heal._

_ Fear is how I fall,_

_ confusing what is real_

_Crawling-Linkin Park._

* * *

A few days past in a blink of an eye. No word has been heard from Master Splinter or how he was. Leo reassured that he is fine and safe.

Donatello was in his own world at this time. Day in and day out he spent in his lab, researching and trying to find the answers of the books that mysteriously went blank. The little red book he held close, keeping next to his lap top and lamp on the table. His eyes drooped every so often, exhausted to no extent but his own natural stubbornness stopped him from reaching the land of slumber. He looked over some of the notes he had left, translating some of the Latin he found that stood out over the others.

A phrase he found was Diabolus possessio. He found it to mean Devil's possession. Disturbed by that translation, he looked into the doll that seemed to be the only evidence to anything that the Foot was up to. As he searched the web for this particular doll but very few to nothing appeared. The doll was like a ghost to society. The only thing he could find on it, was written in and older english, that of which was written in the late 1800's.

"Thy body of youth Shall be corsed and seized for the night swallows by the face of fear." Donnie repeated, reading a description of the doll he found. He had no idea of what it was talking about or what it could possibly mean. "A Mother's cries and the child death, burns that in hell and thou may never be released." It sounded as if it was a type of chant. He shook his head and moved on to the next photo only to freeze.

An older photo, that of a woman, burned and starched lain in the middle of that of a star. Her hands and feet nailed to the ground, candles surrounded her. Donatello sat back feeling a chill go through him. The woman had no face. It looked as if it was cut off, the picture although black and white, Donnie could make out the skull against the burnt skin.

"This is so sick.." pressing both of his palms into his eyes.

"What is?" Startled, Donnie jumped and turned around to face Leo.

"Jesus Leo." He grumbled, leaning towards his desk for the coffee that started growing cold. Leo looked past Don's head to the computer but didn't react.

"Donnie I think it's time to put this stuff away for now." He said. Don shook his head and took a sip of the cooled coffee, making a face afterwards.

"No not yet." Leo sighed.

"Donnie how much sleep have you gotten in the past few days?" Being realistic, he didn't much of it. He has been so consumed with the books, sleep has not crossed his mind.

"Don, you're staying up hours of the night, looking up stuff like this," He ushered towards the computer. "this is going to make you crazy Donnie. Leave it be." Something about Leo's character was off. Recently, he has been trying to make Donnie avoid continuing his work with what the Foot were doing. Making him practice, work on the some of the other trinkets. Anything to get him away from the computer and the books. He looked up at Leo.

"I'm fine Leo. I'll go to bed when I'm ready." Leo watched him for a moment more and nodded.

"Okay." He turned on his heel and left the room. Donnie looked down at his cup for a moment, watching the liquid turn cold. He looked towards the book laying on the table and decided to pick it up. He felt over the old leather of the little book. He lifted up and swayed it around observing it.

"What are you?" He mumbled to the book. The paged opened and flew out, them passing through the air in a fast pace. His eyes grew a little wider when he thought he saw something. He placed the book in both hands with urgency, flipping through the pages quickly. His eyes on the small, black writing that came up on the middle of the page.

"_Stay away."_ was all it read. The moment that Donatello shifted where he sat, the lights suddenly went out with a zapping noise. He took a couple of breaths before standing up.

"Leo?" He called out from his lab. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, showing the rest of the lair was dark. He could only assume that a bulb went out. He walked back into his lab and pulled out his tool box, digging in it to the bottom till he found a small bulb and walked back out. He quickly rushed over to the voltage box in the kitchen and opened it only to stop. All the switches were turned off and all the bulbs were missing. He leaned back on his heel and quickly turned around when he heard something.

"_hahahaha..." _A child laughing. Donnie tried to adjust his eyes to the light but couldn't see anything right away.

"Leo?" He called again. He stood up and reached behind to grab his bo staff. Something suddenly ran passed him, making him quickly turn once more.

"Raph?" He called a little louder, stepping down the steps till he was standing in the middle of the living room. There was a loud thumping noise, banging through the air, creeping and crawling into Donnie's mind. He tightened his hold on his staff and closer to his plastron.

A static noise came past his ears as he turned around to see that the television was turned on but no picture was shown except for the black and white static. But, in front of the telly was a small boy, back facing Donnie. The clothes the boy wore were dirty and terribly out of date. His head bobbed from side to side, humming a melody.

"Hello?" Donnie called out quietly taking a step closer to the child.

"Round we go the world is spinning," The child chanted. "When it stops it's just beginning. Sun comes up, we laugh and cry. Sun goes down-" The child quickly around. His eyes gorged in, leaving nothing but blank holes staring into the blackness. His mouth, cut cheek to cheek, loosed stitches across the bleeding wounds. The blood flowing down his face, painting his jaw and neck in thick, blunted packed lines. His smile wide and teeth shown, rotted away and falling out. "Then we all die." Donnie panicked and quickly turned on his heel trying to go up to the rooms of his brothers. He went to Leo's first trying to open the door but found it locked. He pushed and pulled at the nob to see if it would budge but it did not.

"Leo!" He called in panic. He looked to the side to see the child standing only feet away. He yelped and took off down the hall till he made it to the back entrance. He Pushed the door open as fast as he could running out into the sewers. He ran and ran till his lungs began to burn. He stopped at one of the run offs, leaning heavily against the wall. What was that? Who was that? So many questions ran through his head at once, all of which he had no answer to. He looked back to see nothing then the dark sewer and the rushing water. He stared down at the floor for a moment, then looked up. He jumped back seeing a figure in front of him.

"Mikey?" He called. In the dark, it looked at though his brother was covered in dirt and scratches.

"Now, I lay me...Down to sleep." He started to chant, taking a step closer. "I pray the lord, my soul to keep." His words becoming choked. Donnie pushed off the wall, staying still as his brother got closer.

"And if I die before...I wake." He looked up, his blue eyes standing against the darkness. They glistened with unshed tears. "I pray the lord my soul to take..." He finished. Donnie tried to walk closer.

"Mikey-"

"Run Donnie." Mikey told him. Donnie stood there confused and dazed.

"Run." Mikey said again with more strength. Something behind Mikey was swarming against the darkness. Donnie's heart began to race as he took a step back.

"_RUN!"_ Mikey screamed and the moment he did, the darkness merged into something unimaginable. Fangs, large and white. It screeched high and mighty. It's speed was one that none could match. It came after Donatello so quickly, so efficiently, he didn't have time to scream.

Donatello jolted from his seat onto the ground in an instant.

"Gah! AH!" He yelled, feeling something grabbing at him, holding his shoulder's down for control.

"No! Get away! _Get away!" _He screamed, pushing whatever it was away. He scrambled back farther and farther till his shell hit the wall. His eyes were wild and unseeing, haunted by the black morph coming from the darkness.

"Donnie. Donnie stop! It's me!" A commanding voice echoed to him. He calmed his movements, gasping for breath as he felt the sweat drip from the side of his face. He gulped and looked up to see Leo standing over him with worried eyes.

"You okay now?" He asked. Donnie took the time to look around to find himself back in his lab.

"Wha.." He tried to talk but found it hard.

"You were having a nightmare. You started screaming and lashing out. Good thing I woke you up, you could have hurt yourself." Leo tried to reassure. Donnie just stared at him for a second.

"That was real." He whispered. He knew it was. It was too violent, too sudden not to be. Leo shook his head,

"You've been so caught up in your research it finally got to your head. So how about this, I make you some tea and you just take a break for today okay?" Leo offered. Donnie shook his head, eyes watered from the adrenaline.

"Leo that wasn't a dream, that was something else." He tried to tell him but it went right over his head. Leo quickly took hold of Donnie's arm and pulled him up. Donnie's knees buckled for a moment but he took control. Leo led him to the kitchen where Raphael was up making some eggs and Mikey was sitting at the table. Donnie's eyes fell on his younger brother, seeing how Mikey looked up at him. Donnie sat down his eyes following.

"Ya okay Donnie? I heard ya screaming." Raphael asked over his shoulder. Without moving his eyes away from Mikey's he replied.

"I'm fine, just a nightmare." Michelangelo's eyes were blank, as if nothing was there, but his expression showed there was something there.

"Oh shit forgot the bread. Be right back." As Raphael left, Leonardo went back up to his room to finish getting ready, leaving Donnie and Mikey alone. Mikey looked down at his cup and swirled the drink around.

"You had a nightmare?" He asked with a hoarse voice.

"Yea. I did." He replied. Mikey smirked slightly.

"Maybe if you don't want to get hurt, you'll stay away." he looked up with mischief in his eyes. Donnie deepened his breathing.

"Who are you?" He asked breathlessly. The small smirk on his face dropped.

"Pray you never find out." Michelangelo suddenly stood and walked out of the room. Donnie sat there, allowing the chills to pass through his body. He needed to know what was going on, and fast.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh goodness I hope I make this creepy enough. Ya know, I wasn't a normal kid growing up. I didn't grow up on disney movies I grew up with Jason and Freddy Krueger. My life has been engulfed in horror I just hope I am proving that with this story! So please let me know what you think :) -F**_


	5. Sleepless

_Whitman is my daddy, Monaco's my mother,_

_Diamonds are my bestest friend._

_Heaven is my baby, suicide's her father,_

_Opulence is the end._

_-Body Electric; Lana Del Ray_

* * *

Donatello followed Leo around the lair, trying to stop him. He needed to talk to him and badly, but it was obviously his leader was purposely ignoring him.

"Leo are you even listening to me?" Donnie said, mimicking every step of Leonardo's to the main living room. Leo huffed.

"Donnie you need to let this go." Leo walked into the kitchen, his destination was the fridge. Donatello stood in front of him just as he reached for the handle. Leo looked up, seeing the chocolate orbs staring down at him with fear.

"He told me, that I would pray if I never found out. Does that sound like anything Mikey would say?" Leo stood up and just smiled. He placed a hand on Donnie's shoulder and chuckled.

"I think Mikey is pulling your leg bro and you're letting him." Leo turned his back and walked over to the table and picked up the glass of water he brought out earlier. Donatello was growing impatient with Leo's sudden blindness to the problem at hand. He growled and quickly knocked the drink out of Leonardo's hand. The glass crashed to the ground, the water splattering into patterns across the floor. Leo crooked a brow, looking down at the mess.

"Well that caught my attention." He looked up at Donnie. "What's wrong Donnie?" Don brought his hands out in front of him, trying to think of the words to say, allowing his fingers to clench and unclench in a repetitive rhythm.

"Somethings...wrongs Leo. I don't know how to explain it but something is wrong with Mikey that's what I'm trying to tell you!" The strain was enough to convince Leo to investigate slightly with this.

"Okay. Let's go see." Leo took Donnie's wrist and lead him down the hall to the bedrooms. They stopped in front of Mikey's door before Leo opened it.

"Mikey?" He called. Mikey looked up. He sat crossed legged on his bed with sketch book in his lap. His eyes were wide and confused.

"Yeah?" he asked. Leo flicked his eyes at Donnie before looking back at Mikey.

"Are you feeling okay?" Mikey shrugged.

"Yea I feel fine why?" He asked. Before Leo could respond, something ran passed his feet. Looking down, he saw little Klunk running out of the room as quickly as his little feet could take him. Donatello noticed the strange behavior of the small animal and kept a mental note of it. Leo looked back up at Mikey.

"Just making sure." Was all he said before shutting the door. Leo faced Donnie and motioned for the door, showing that their little brother was perfectly fine. Donnie shook his head.

"That doesn't prove anything Leo and you know it." Leo crossed his arms.

"You know what I think? I think you are becoming a little obsessed with this whole Foot thing and I think Mikey is going through some things because father is away. You know how he worries." Leo quickly passed Donnie with his brother right on his heels.

"This isn't some act of depression Leo this is something else!" Donnie roughly grabbed Leo by the shoulder to turn him. Leo huffed with annoyance, growing frustrated by his brother's determination.

"Leo, I don't know what is keeping you so blind but there is something going on." Donnie felt he was talking to a wall. Leo just stared at him like a parent would when their child was telling a fantasy story. Leo was about to respond but his eyes looked around the room to see they were the only two.

"Where's Raph?"

* * *

In the garage the music blared as high as it could. Raphael was on his knees next to his bike, tinkering around with some of the body work. This was Raphael's time. To be able to relax and focus on what he enjoyed. He called Casey earlier to see if he wanted to stop by but he said he was out of town working with his uncle. Raphael didn't mind being alone though, it allowed him to clear his head a bit. With the strangeness that has been happening it was starting to get to him. He felt like he needed to remain on his toes for absolutely no reason. It was starting to suffocate him. It was making him more confused than he already was. So he stayed in the garage and listened to his favorite music.

The oil on his hands was slick and the wrench slipped from his hands.

"Shit.." He slurred. Reaching down to pick it up. The second his finger tips brushed against the metal, the click of the stereo caught his ears. The music was turned off for a moment, then another track began to play.

_Tiptoe through the window_

_By the window, that is where I'll be_

_Come tiptoe through the tulips with me._

Raphael looked up and took a few breaths. He slowly brought his hand down in his belt to pull out one of his Sais. He bit his bottom lip before quickly turning around. As he stood he froze.

_Oh, tiptoe from the garden_

_By the garden of the willow tree_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

A boy in his late teens stood by his stereo, playing around with Raphael's CD's. He would pick one up before placing it back down. Raphael relaxed slightly, only to be confused as to why a teenager had gotten into the garage and why he was playing with his music. Before Raphael could say a word, the boy cut him off.

"You have a terrible taste in music." He picked up another CD. "Old metal? Does that even exist?" He tossed the CD to the ground.

"Hey kid no one said you can be playing with that! And how the hell did you even get in here?" Raphael barked. The boy kept his hands on the table, still never facing Raph. In this moment, Raphael took the time to look over the clothing the boy wore. His slacks, black and torn. The shirt he wore was a white flannel, muddy and stained. His hair, long and brown but looked like it was brushed in days.

"The door was open." The kid said. He turned the music down slightly.

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

"Ain't you afraid kid?" Raph asked, twisting his body trying to get a better look at the kid's face but failed.

"Of you? You're not that scary to look at. I've seen worse. I Guess I'm a little surprised." He said. Raph smirked.

"Yeah? What that my music ain't as nearly bad as yours?" He pointed his Sai at the stereo. In an agonizingly slow movement, the boy moved his head from one side to the other, echoing a light crack from his neck.

"No, that she wants you and your brothers." Raphael felt ice go through his veins.

"How did you know I had brothers?" It was a dumb question he knew that. But his mind couldn't seem to come up with anything else.

"She told me...She wants you...your brothers..She wants to look at you." Raphael's ears picked up on the sudden dying of the music. He instinctively tightened his grip on his Sais and watched the boy closely.

"Who's she?" He almost growled. The body of the boy started to turn. When they were face to face, Raphael dropped his weapons in an instant. The boy had no eyes. The sockets were empty, blacker then Raphael has ever seen. The skin on his cheek rotting away, showing the white of the jaw and the rotted away teeth.

"_Salin. Salin. Salin._" He chanted. The tension began to rise and Raphael's confusion began to grow. The room grew cold as the lights started to flicker around him.

"You better run. Boy." A eerie laugh passed through the air as the lights flickered out. Raphael had no time to respond when he felt his body being thrown across the floor, banging against his bike hard. He laid sprawled on the floor. He felt the assault, the pounding fist the the touches on his body but could see nor feel anything around him. He yelled out and fought with all he could, all his senses clouded with the cold hands and the screeching laughter. He felt like he was drowning under this pressure that didn't even feel existed.

"Get off! _Get off'a me!"_ He hollered. After what felt like a lifetime, the lights suddenly were one, exposing what ever was in the room. The moment the light turned on, the wandering hands disappeared. He opened his eyes, body covered in a thin layer of sweat and his heart pounding against his chest. He looked up to see Leo looking down at him.

"What happened Raph?" He asked with worry. Raphael's eyes drifted past Leo and looked at Donnie. He looked back at him with concerned eyes but the knowledge behind that look stood out. Donnie knew what was happening. He looked back at Leo. He gulped before trying to speak.

"I'm fine. I saw a roach and it freaked me out is all." He lied. Leonardo gave him a confused look before helping him stand up. Raphael listened to hear the last part of the song play.

_Knee deep in flowers we'll stray_

_We'll keep the showers away_

_And if I kiss you in the garden, in the moonlight_

_Will you pardon me?_

_And tiptoe through the tulips with me_

Leo smiled and quirked his eye.

"Didn't know you were into this kind of music." He commented. Raphael finally relaxed and took a breath.

"Yeah? Neither did I." He walked past his brothers and went straight to his room.

* * *

The night fell easily, with all but Donnie tucked away safe and sound. Donnie was determined to find out this mystery but found that the internet did not possess the information he needed. He stood up and walked out of the lab, heading for the kitchen for a glass of water when he stopped to see the living room. Michelangelo was on his knees, crouched over slightly. His upper body moving at a fast pace as his arm came back and forth. He was drawing something on the floor. He walked a little closer.

"Donnie." Don jumped and looked to the side to see Raphael standing by the far wall. Don looked back at Mikey then at Raph.

"What is he doing?" He asked in a whisper. Raphael shrugged.

"I don't know bro. He's been doing this for a couple of hours." He admitted.

"And trying to stop him didn't come to mind?" Donnie asked, walking closer to Michelangelo. He was slow with his movements. As he approached his brother, he saw he had a white solid in his hand. At first he had mistaken it as a rock as Mikey rubbed it against the concrete floor of their home. Donnie looked over the squiggles on the floor, seeing it was forming the star they saw when they went into the apartment.

Donatello crouched down next to Michelangelo getting a better look at his face. Mikey's eyes were wide, following the movements of the rock as he drew.

"Mikey?" He said quietly but got no response from his brother. He was mumbling something but he could barely understand.

"Sa...Sa, sal-l-l-l...Sa.." None of the words were coming out clear. Donnie tried to call his name once more but didn't receive a response. He quickly grabbed Mikey's hand to stop him from drawing. Donnie got a better look as to what was in his brother's hands. A red flag went off in his head when he saw the marrow. It was a bone. Where did it come from? Mikey's eyes shot straight for Donnie's, as if being knocked out of a trance. His body was tense and he started to tremble under Donnie's hold.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie asked in the calmest voice he could muster. Mikey choked on his words and whimpered when the tears formed in his eyes.

"Sh-she won't let me sleep." He sobbed. "I just wanna sleep. She won't let me sleep." He babbled. Donnie looked at him confused.

"Who Mikey?" His jaw started to tremble.

"S-S-Salin. S-Salin." he said quietly. Raphael straightened out lightly from that. The name, the same name that the boy said earlier. Donnie noticed the look on Raphael's face but knew it would have to be put on the side for now. Right now his focus was on Mikey.

"Okay Mikey, you wanna sleep right?" He asked slowly. Mikey slowly nodded his head. Donnie gave a small smile.

"Okay, were gonna go in my lab. And you're going to sleep okay?" For a moment Mikey hesitated, flicking his eyes around the room, watching, making sure there was nothing else. He looked back at Donnie and gave a slight nod for approval.

Donnie slowly led Mikey down the hall and into his lab, where he placed him on the table while he went to prepare a syringe of a sedative.

"What are you doing Don?" Raph asked, standing next to Mikey who was flinching every few seconds.

"I have a theory Raph. One I can't really explain right now." He looked over to his brothers after he filled the needle.  
"But first Mikey needs to be asleep." When he walked over to Michelangelo, He suddenly jerked away from Donatello. Donnie felt goose pimple appear on his arms looking into his brothers eyes. They weren't the terrified orbs that begged for help he saw earlier. They were burning with fury and anger. A dangerous look.

"Sede a tergo." He growled. Donatello stood as he heard the crackled voice of his brother. It was deep, and sheered. Before any of them could respond Michelangelo suddenly flung a fist over to Raphael's face. Raph quickly dodged the assault, grabbing hold of Mikey's wrist.

"Hold him down!" Donnie called, Raph's face shot up.  
"What?"

"Hold him down now!" Donnie called, taking hold of Mikey's shoulders and pushing him down. Mikey began to thrash and yell, throwing his body around against their hold. Donnie tried to grapple at the needle but it was hard to pull it close without losing his grip on Mikey.

"Ut ego te necasso!" Mikey screamed pulling against his brothers. Raphael and Donatello tried to keep him down.

"You're all going to die!" He growled, arching his body to face Donnie. Mikey's body went down hard and he sucked in some are.

"_Leo!_ Leo help me please! _Help me! Leo please they're hurting me!"_ He screamed as loud as he could. Donnie and Raph looked at each other but looked at the door when it was suddenly slammed open.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo roared. Raphael and Donatello quickly reeled back, allowing Mikey to sit up. Mikey was panting and started to cry.

"Leo.." He wallowed. Leo pushed past Raphael and quickly wrapped his arms around his youngest brother. His eyes fell on Donatello who was still holding the needle.

"Leo it's not what it looks like.." Donnie tried to convince.

"No, it looks exactly what it looks like. Donnie I told you to leave Mikey alone and what ever little ghost shit you were doing. Now you got Raph involved in your little scheme?" Leo looked back at Raphael who was lost for words.

"You both stay away from Michelangelo until your little spirit fetish wears off. Am I clear?" He asked. As much as Donnie wanted to sit there and argue with his brother about what really happen, the sob story that Mikey was putting up was more than convincing.

"Yes." He mumbled. Leo nodded his head before leading a very terrified Mikey out of the room. As they walked out, Donatello did not miss the smirk on his little brother's face as they walked out of the room. This thing was smart, so Donnie needed to get smarter. And the one clue they did have was a name. Salin.

* * *

_**A/N: Ah! It's out! My goodness what is this thing?! Translations for the first one was stay back and the second one is I'll kill you. But um, yea thats all I got. Reviews are always appreciated (:**_


	6. Be Damned For Thy Sins

_Hot summer nights, mid July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Young and Beautiful; Lana Del Ray_

* * *

Donatello tapped his foot on the floor in a repetitive motion as he sat and watched his computer screen. His eyes were heavy but his mind was wired. For the past couple days have been insufferable especially with Leo acting as his own personal prison warden. Michelangelo was off limits from Donnie and the intelligent brother could only watch from a distance as his brother slowly started to lose himself.

His mind was beginning to play tricks on him it seemed. When he tried to show the drawing his brother did on the floor, it was gone. The bone that Michelangelo used to draw the star with was also gone. No sign that any of the events that happened that night even existed. Donatello tried to turn to Raphael for assistance, or even back up against Leo's attacks but found his hot headed sibling to be lost in a distance. His mind was distracted and Donnie could only guess why. When Leo left the room with Mikey, Donnie sat and talked with Raphael very briefly and coming to one conclusion. They had a name.

Donatello spent his nights on the computer looking for someone with the name Salin but found nothing that matched what he wanted. Donnie thought that maybe the alternative was that Mikey was thinking of Satin and mixed up the lettering as he spoke. But once Raph told him that the boy who was in the garage said the same thing, that theory went out the window.

Donnie sat back in his chair and thought over his options. The supernatural came to mind though when he thought about it. The random acts from his youngest brother, and the strange figures appearing around. He would only guess that some type of possession was happening with Mikey and unfortunately for Don, that was not in his personal experience and knew little to nothing about the paranormal world. The only option Donnie could seem to come up with, was to find one of the Foot Ninja that was at the apartment that night and retrieve any information he could from them. The only way that Donnie could do that though was to get the permission from Leonardo. He huffed before standing up, stretching out his muscles and headed for the kitchen for a drink of water.

Just as he opened the door, he stumbled over something that was at the bottom of his feet. He caught the feel of something fuzzy and cold. When he looked down, he choked.

Klunk was on his side, jaw opened wide with his teeth standing out. His fur was crumpled and messy. He noticed the hairs sticking together as the sudden bulge on the side. Donnie bent down to the little animal and felt over, feeling the dry blood. His fingers brushed over some type of slip. He sucked in some breath and dipped his finger passed the fur and into the body, feeling around in the cold, lifeless form. He felt up and around till something caught his attention. Up in his spine, a piece of bone was missing.

A cold chill ran down Donnie's back. Did Mikey do this? He stayed crouched for a moment more before pushing up to stand, making sure to have had the cradled cat in his arms. He made it to the kitchen and grabbed a towel that was hanging on the oven. With as much care as he could, he wrapped the little cat up in the towel and kept him tucked inside like a present.

He sighed and tried to think of a way to explain this to Leo now. He left Klunk on the counter as he went to the fridge for some much needed water. Once he opened the door, he jumped back as a couple of hissing roaches fell out of the fridge and landed on the floor. Donnie took a breath and watched as the little insects scrambled away underneath the counters. He kept his eyes glued to the ground for a moment, trying to clear his mind. It was late hours of the night and knew he needed to get some well needed rest but with so much happening all at once in his mind it was hard to do.

Finally, he shut the door and turned to head back to the counter that held Mikey's little pet but yelped when Mikey suddenly was in front of him.

"Jesus Mike.." He said out of breath. When Donnie looked at his brother, he saw the vacant look he had seen before. The blue eyes damned with pure nothingness. His expression, meaningless. He merely stared at Donnie, never saying a word.

Don was about to reach out for his little brother when suddenly, Mikey's upper body convulsed. Donnie took a step back as he watched his brother try to push out what ever was in his body that didn't belong. His mouth suddenly pulled back like that of a dog, showing the incisors of his teeth and Donnie watched as a black tar-like substance, poured out of Michelangelo's mouth. Donnie stood in shock and out of fear. Multiple times he watched as his brother's body forced out more and more of the strange liquid from his body.

The moment Donnie believed that Mikey was finished, the hollow eyes moved up till he was able to make eye contact. His mouth trembled, and fought as Mikey tried to speak.

"H-help..." Was all that made it passed his lips before his eyes rolled back and his knees gave out from under him. Donnie moved quickly and caught his unconscious brother, falling to the floor with his heavy weight. He stayed on the ground for a moment, allowing his mind to process the events that just happened. He looked over Mikey's body, seeing the black substance staining the front of the plastron. Donnie twisted his little brother so he could run his fingertips over his front. The substance was thick, and had a gooey feel to it. Donnie grimaced and pulled his hand back.

He huffed and quickly lifted his brother up, slinging an arm over his shoulders and dragged his brother to his lab, where he put Mikey on the cot. He stood over his brother's body to see his athletic brother shriveled down to something he could barely recognize. Something needed to be done.  
"Donnie.." A serious tone caught his attention. He turned to see Leo staring at him with frustrated eyes.

"Leo I needed to bring him in here." He tried to convince. Leonardo moved quick as he walked over to the cot and looked down at Mikey's face, seeing the black liquid on his face and plastron. His eyes flicked up to Donnie.

"Leo, I know you don't want to believe me. I know you think nothing is happening but tell me that is normal." He motioned to Mikey. Leo's eyes turned down to his brother once more. He sighed.

"What do you want Donnie." He asked. A spark of achievement went off in Donnie's mind.

"I need to find one of the Foot Ninja who was there last night. You can come with me to watch but I need to know what they were doing that night." Donnie explained. Leo ran a finger over Mikey's forehead, smoothing out the creases.

"Fine."

Raphael groaned as he sat up in his hammock, holding his head. His body was hot, and his bladder was pounding. He jumped down to the floor with a loud thump and dragged his way out of his room. He looked over to the hallway to see it completely bare. He assumed that everyone was asleep. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He took in some breath before allowing himself to release the build up in h is bladder.

He sighed with content as he flushed and made it to the sink. He turned on the water and washed his hands. The water was so cool on his heated skin. He cupped the water in his hands and quickly splashed it over his face. A small smile blossomed on his face, feeling relaxed and calm. He opened his eyes, locking with the thing that was crawling on the mirror.

A hissing roach, strolling it's way across the glass. Raphael sneered and was about to walk away till he saw another one on the other corner of the glass. Only, it was on the other side. Raphael looked closer, seeing the little legs walking against the glass, the back of the insect pulsating as it moved. It's antennae moving back and forth and it's little head raising and falling as it walked. Raphael reached a hand up, tapping the glass where the bug was and gained his confirmation that it was on the other side. He tapped it a couple more times and watched as it fell from the glass. Raphael jumped back when he saw it landed in the sink from being on the other side of the glass.

"What the-" He mumbled.

He yelped when he felt something on his shoulder. A larger roach was crawling from the back of his shell, moving to his front. He quickly swatted it away and saw it fall to the floor. He quickly looked back towards the sink to see it was filled with the hissing roaches. Raphael felt goosebumps form seeing the insects walk on top of each other. He heard the cricking noise coming from the mirror. His eyes went wide, watching as hundreds of roaches were falling from the other side of the mirror, dropping into the sink like droplets from the sky.

Raphael started to panic and ran for the door.

"Gah!" He yelled when he tried to reach for the nob. The roaches were surrounding the door, crawling and swirling in pools of insects. He backed up watching as the room filled with roaches, hissing and biting. He looked back at the mirror, seeing the boy on the other side. His eye sockets were hollow and his smile was menacing.  
"I told you to run." He said through the mirror. Raphael snarled and roared as he punched the glass, watching as the mirror crashed down. The moment it did, hundreds of roaches poured out from the broken glass. They crawled up Raphael's bloody arm, swarming his entire body.

Raphael yelled and thrashed as he was forced backwards till he fell into the tub. The roaches still attacked, crawling up and over his shell, finding anything to crawl through.

Raphael's sight was clouded by a sea of black, hearing that mocking laugh in the background. He screamed as loud as he could, past the crawling bugs that found their way into his mouth, muffling his cries.

"Raphael!" a scream of his name allowed him to open his eyes. He looked up, breathing heavily. He was met with a worried expression from his eldest brother. Raph sat up slightly where he was slouching to see there was nothing in the bathroom besides he and Leo and Donnie at the door. Raphael looked to see that the mirror was still broken, a single hole in the glass. He looked down to see his arm was shaking and saw that his fist was bloody. He was loosing his mind. He swallowed a couple of times, feeling the spittle of saliva on his chin.

Leo watched as Raphael started to come back to his senses but was still shaken up. He looked over to Donnie who gave him a look he knew all too well. Don proved his point. He wasn't fully convinced, not just yet, but there was still something that told him not to believe.

"Call April."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I'm not too happy with this chapter but we are getting closer to the back story! So I'm happy about that haha. But anyways leave me a review and tell me what you think :)**_


	7. A Broken Home

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_  
_You left me in the dark_  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_Cosmic Love-Florence and the Machine_

* * *

The door to the lair opened to reveal April walking through with a bag of basic groceries. When she got the call about Michelangelo she was a little confused. Donatello kept the conversation very brief but made it clear that he needed her to watch Mikey. They made the agreement to go to Casey's grandmother's house for she agreed with her vigilante boyfriend that she would watch it while he was out of town with his uncle for a job.

She walked out to find the home of her turtle friends to have the sudden vibe of discomfort. She looked around to find most of the lair was abandoned.  
"Guys?" She called. For a moment, she didn't get a response until she saw Donnie scramble out from his lab with a couple of bags in hand.  
"Hey April, thanks for doing this for us at such short notice." He mumbled while walking by her out the door. April looked over towards the lab to see Raphael walking out with Leo and Mikey. Her eyes fell to the youngest turtle, seeing his arm was sling around Leo's shoulders and his body seemed to be sunk in. He looked tired and sick. She could tell from the distance she was at that he was having trouble breathing.

Both Raphael and Leonardo greeted her as they walked by. Michelangelo looked up for a mere moment. His stare was menacing, was cold and crude. April felt a shiver run down her spine seeing the pure hatred in the turtle's eyes. She stood a moment more, feeling almost frozen in place. It was a stare she couldn't recognize. Something dark, demonic. A chill went through her spine. Her eyes turned back to Donnie who walked back into the lair.

"Is Mikey alright?" She asked. "You weren't all that specific on the phone for the sudden rush." Donnie bit his lip and sighed.

"Look it's hard to explain. I need to do some research and Leo is determined to watch me and Raphael..Raph can't be by himself right now." April was about to ask why but decided it would be better to just remain quiet for the time being. Leo walked back in and sighed.  
"Alright, we're ready." April folded her arms and smirked.

"So while you guys are off doing your thing, I'm turtle sitting at Casey's house?" She teased but saw it had no affect on Donnie or Leo.

"What's really going on Donnie?" She asked. Donnie looked down at the ground and took a breath.

"It's..it's hard to explain April. Just trust me on this. When we get to the house, we're gonna keep Mikey up in the attic. At any time, if he makes any noise, says anything to you, you do not go to him. Am I clear on that?" He told her. A bad feeling sunk down into the pit of her soul.

"Donnie, you're scaring me. Mikey he's...he's not gonna hurt me is he?" She asked, looking towards the door of the lair where Mikey was on the other side. Before Donnie could respond, Leo perked in.

"Don't worry April. Mikey's going through some things and Donnie is a little paranoid about it. No worries." April felt little comfort from Leo's words. She couldn't help but to allow her eyes to look around. Something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. She held back her own feelings and knew that her friends needed to finish whatever they needed to get done. With all stuff needed and the groceries put away, they packed up in the van and took off.

The ride up was incredibly silent. The city passed by and was quickly replaced with the oak and pines of the forest. In the distance it could be heard the thunder warning them that a storm was approaching. April and Leo were in the front with Raphael crowding close behind Leo's seat.

Donatello sat next to Mikey, and as strange as most events were, Mikey did not pull away nor did he get any closer instead of the small touch of their thighs. Donnie could see in his little brother's face he was struggle. Whether it was with an external force or merely with his own mind, he was in a battle. Donnie kept as still as possible, observing, studying.

His gaze fell to his brother's lap seeing the doll rested. A shrill of terror raked his form seeing this faceless object. As if the fear itself was faceless, indescribable. A mockery of the their lack of understanding of what was happening to Michelangelo and the rest of the family.

The familiar bumpy dirt road caught Donnie's attention to see the old rickety house up the hill. A bad feeling sunk in the bottom of the pit of his stomach. This house was like a second home to them and yet it felt more of a ward or a prison seeing it in the dark woods.

The van came to a stop in front of the house with a slow stop. The doors opened and they all went inside, the thunder growing louder as time went by.

* * *

Donatello offered to bring Mikey upstairs, with the permission from Leo and a promise he would be quick. Donnie was messing with the lock on the inside of the door and changed it so it was outside of the door. He listened to the creaking of the old house, pondering over some distracting thoughts about helping Casey with some of the repairs. He mentally kicked himself for allowing his mind to wander as it did. Maybe it wasn't too bad, to relax for a moment. But the walls were still up, his guard would not let down not for a second. He stood up and turned to see Mikey sitting on the bed, head down with his hands on his lap. The doll rested on the pillow at the head of the bed.

"Okay, the door will be locked so there will be no one coming in or out till we get back okay?" Donnie said. When he didn't get a response, he headed out the door. The moment he was about to shut it, a small voice stopped him.

"Donnie.." It whimpered and was almost shied away. When Donnie looked, Mikey was looking up at him, eyes watery and his expression crushed. That was Mikey. A spark of some hope for sanity seared through him as he ended up crouched down in front of Mikey, looking at his eyes and seeing nothing but his little brother's broken soul.

"Mikey..." He cooed. Mikey hiccuped, looking almost panicked, like a child after seeing their dog get hit by a car. His hands shook from fear and his voice croaked from emotion.

"Donnie... she's gonna kill me.." He squeezed out, voice pinching at a high point. Donnie was getting somewhere now. The travel must have delayed something, giving Mikey this little freedom and Donatello was determined not to waste a precious moment of it.

"Who is she Mikey? Who's trying to kill you?" He asked quietly, every so often eyes flicking to the doll.

Mikey felt his throat was closing up, hands closed tightly around stopping his words. His jaw trembled in hopes to speak but ended up throwing his head down in defeat, whimpering quietly. Donnie saw that block and knew it was purposely stopped. Maybe a different tactic? No that wouldn't work. His brother seemed so frail, so breakable it was hard to look. He inched a little closer biting his lip.

"What does she want." This was a timid moment, a breaking point. Mikey needed to answer, this was crucial beyond words.

Michelangelo stared at him, frozen in place. He swallowed multiple times, jaw trembling once more.

"Salin. Salin. _Sallliiin._" He moaned, rocking himself slightly. The sudden tension built in the room just slightly. Donnie couldn't help but to look around real fast before looking back at Mikey.

"Who is Salin Mikey? Who is that?" He asked with a rush. Mikey choked.

"Salin. Salin. Salin." He chanted over and over again. Donnie couldn't make for the reasoning as to why but if everything was still sane he would guess his brother had lost his mind.

"Donatello lets go!" Leonardo's voice booming up the stairs. The room grew quiet. Donnie saw Mikey was no longer muttering, no longer crying but instead he stared at the door with fear.

"Mikey?" Donnie questioned. Mikey looked down to Donnie.

"His eyes...Leo...His _eyes_.." He whispered. Donnie was about to ask a question but Leo's commands grew louder.

"Donnie now!" He stayed down on the floor for a little longer before he stood up.

"Mikey I promise you I will find a way to help you. But you have to be patient with me okay? Stay strong little brother. Please." Donnie told him. Once he tried to walk away, Mikey reached up and grabbed his hand.

"Save Leo." He said so small Donnie almost missed it. But before he could say anything, footsteps were heard. Leo walked in the room looking frustrated.

"Are we going Donnie?" He asked. Donnie looked in between Mikey and Leo and saw Mikey retract his hand and sat perfectly still. Donnie looked back at his eldest brother and saw nothing different with Leo. His stature still strong and tall, his voice still commanding. His eyes, still dominate. But, no more words were passed as Donnie walked out of the room. Leo looked over at Mikey and for a small second, a tiny glimmer passed by pass his iris.

Mikey sat in silence, before the creeping sound of the whispers returned, causing him to once again lose his sanity.

* * *

A few hours passed and the storm was in full swing. The rain was strong, pounding against the windows. The wind blew, pushing against the glass, whistling through the house. April sat on the couch with a candle and book for the power went out only minutes ago. Donatello called her an hour or so ago to let her know they would be another few hours but Leo would be on his way back.

She sighed as she put her book to the side. She hadn't heard any noise coming from up above. She wanted to help her little energy ball of a friend but found no way that she could. But it worried her greatly that she hadn't heard a single peep from him.

She stood up, stretching her arms out and walked into the kitchen where she lit a few more candles to find something to munch on. She opened up the cupboards, pushing passed the cans of beans to grab the chips that were in the back of the shelf. She couldn't help but to small at the treat, silently laughing at the fact she had almost forgotten she had it back there.

Suddenly a loud crack of thunder made her jump, making her drop the bag onto the floor, the chips flying to the floor.

"Shit." She muttered as she bent down to pick up the bag. She put a mental note to grab the broom and sweep up the remaining chips. When she got back up, she jumped once more seeing in the corner a oval shape of that of a shell. She placed a hand on her chest.

"Mikey! What are you doing out here?" What was he doing out there? The door was locked. Donnie assured her before they left that the door was secured. And yet the youngest turtle stood in the kitchen, facing the corner as if he was in time out.

April stood there waiting for Mikey to respond but he never did. She walked a little closer to him, seeing his form shaking slightly.

"Are you okay Mikey?" She asked. She heard him hiccup lightly.

"April...April I did something bad.." He cried quietly. A sudden thunder arose with lightening, lighting up the entire room. April gasped when she watched as the candle suddenly went out. The only light that was provided was the lightening when it passed.

Mikey twisted slightly to the side, the lightening reflecting his features only slightly. April felt panicked. Her eyes caught an object in his hand. It glistened in the light of the lightening showing it was a knife. A single sweat drop went down the side of April's face, feeling anxious and nervous. She swallowed once.

"What did you do Mikey?" She asked quietly, almost regretting so. His silence was clear for a moment, allowing the rumbling of the storm to fill the quiet of the room.

"I let you die." He whispered. He said as the light illuminated him. April's eyes went wide hearing what he said but gasped as his form suddenly disappeared from view once the next strike brightened up the room. Once the room was once again dark, she backed up a foot, listening for foot steps, anything. Knowing the four mutated turtles, she picked up on a few tactics as to finding a ninja. But at the moment, Mikey was hidden all too well.

She screamed when she felt something slice at her arm. She felt the sudden gooey feel. She was bleeding. The light show outside showed the fast moving figure, squiggling around the kitchen, attacking at any angle he could. April tried to defend as well as she could, but without any visibility or weapon, she was in trouble.

Almost tripping on her feet, she stumbled out of the kitchen, holding onto her arm as tightly as she could. She went around the corner to the stairs and hurried up them as quick as she could. She stumbled once, falling slightly but quickly caught herself, leaving a bloody hand mark on the steps of the stairs.

She was in shear panic. Mikey was trying to kill her. She needed to find shelter and quickly. She went through the first door she could find and slammed it shut behind her. When she locked the door, she quickly turned around to see she was in the bathroom. She quickly scrambled for the cabinets at the bottom and searched for the items she needed. There was a disinfectant and some gauze. What she also found was a spare flashlight.

The flashlight was the first of her priority. When she flipped the switch, it twinkled with light for a moment before almost going out. She hit it a couple of times till it stayed completely on.

"Yes!" She said quietly. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pumping at a high speed. She needed to call Donnie. She felt around her pockets to only dread the fact she left her phone with her book. She cursed herself but decided she couldn't wallow over it. She needed to bandage up the wound. With the skills she had, she quickly cleaned and wrapped the wipe. It would have to do till she was actually able to stitch it up.

She looked around in the small bathroom to see if there was anything she could use for a weapon, staying seated on the floor while shining the light around. This was the guest restroom so she wasn't too surprise when she couldn't find anything. But, something did catch her eye.

When she shined the light on the opposite wall that she was on, it was moving. The bricks were crinkling, spacing and rippling like water. A sudden burst at the bottom of the bricks came, making a thick, black ooze drip from the wall and began to flood the floor. When it got close enough to April, it stuck to the bottom of her sock, and she couldn't seem to get it off.

_"Nah!_" She cried, standing up and losing her sock in the battle. She watched as the sock was swallowed up by the strange substance. April knew that would be her next if she didn't do anything soon.

Nothing was thought of, only pure action. She moved quickly and opened the door but only to be stopped. She couldn't see the figure at first but once she shined the light onto them, she saw this wasn't Mikey.

The knife was brought over the figures head and as April screamed, the knife pierced her body, ending her screams.

* * *

**_A/N: Wherrreeeeeeeee have I been?! Work. Ugh it sucks. But I've been working on this chapter for days now and it's finally done! But I hope you guys did enjoy and please review :) I would love to get opinions on this! Till next time!-F_**


	8. Find me Answers

The night was cool in the city. The clouds rolling by at an easy pace, giving off its warnings about the soon storm to come rolling in. One of the Foot barracks in the middle of the city was lightly guarded. Nothing too heavy in the warehouse besides some moving crates filled with contraband being transferred over to the next couple of states. Two Foot soldiers were walking around the perimeter, keeping a well distance between themselves. One of the Foot Ninja gave the signal that he was gonna walk around the other side of the building and the moment he did, he felt something grab at him.

He struggled and tried to yell out but nothing came out when he suddenly blacked out. When he came to, his limbs were tied to the chair. He found himself in a room, one similar to that of an empty apartment. He groaned and felt a breeze on his face when he realized his mask was off his face.

"Jonahs Schmidt. Age 24. Recently joined the Foot Clan about two years ago." Donnie announced coming out of the shadows of the room.

"Oh shit.." Jonahs said, looking around seeing Raphael and Leonardo coming out as well. "Well damn. Out on this position no more than a week and I already got caught. The master ain't gonna like that." He slurred. Raphael grabbed the top of the man's hair, pulling his head up.

"Watch it ya damn freak!" Jonahs yelled. He gasped feeling the metal Sai resting right beneath his chin. Donnie leaned in closer.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. We just have a few questions about what happened at the apartment a couple weeks ago."

"What? You mean the one where you barged in and took out half the guys?" Jonahs snarked.

"What were you guys doing there?" Donnie asked, ignoring the attitude of the Foot Ninja.

"That ain't none of your concern." He said with a smirk. Raphael yanked his head back and snuck the blade closer to his neck, making it bleed slightly.

"Ain't got time for your shit! What the hell was Shredder doing and what's with the damn doll?" Raph barked. Jonahs stilled, listening to the turtles words.

"Wait, you guys didn't pick that thing up did you?" He asked. Leo shifted slightly, and Donnie cleared his throat. Jonahs got the message. He couldn't help but release the bubble of chuckling in his throat.

"You freaks are bigger idiots than I thought!" His laughter was loud and a bit obnoxious. Raphael growled and pulled his head back making him choke.

"What the hell is this thing? Ya better tell me now or you can say goodbye to this head of yours." The Sai started to drift over his throat, beginning to leave a red, sticky trail.

"Look! I don't know anything about it! All I know is that the Master wanted that thing gone! That's all I know I swear!" Jonahs said a little panicked. Raphael stopped the blade mid way and growled.

"You don't wanna be useless right now. Either you give us something we can use, or we can find out how long it would take you to bleed out." As Raphael spoke, he pressed the tip a little deeper.

"Okay! Okay!" Jonahs screamed. Raphael backed up slightly. The Foot Ninja took a few breaths.

"I don't know why he wanted that thing gone. But I know where he went for help." Jonahs said. Donnie leaned in closer.

"Where?"

* * *

The rain was strong, pounding hard against the concrete as they made their way to the edge of town. It was terribly dark. The building's electricity all knocked out from the storm, except for one little house that sat in between two larger buildings. The house was a two story, narrowed built home. Its scenery was dark and almost inhabitable. They made it up to the steps, each one rickety and old. Donnie walked up to the door, and carefully knocked on the old, wooden door. But once his knuckles touched it, it slowly opened to reveal a darkened room.

"You don't think the guy was lying?" Raphael said. Donnie was about to respond but saw a distant light down the hall.

"Come on." Donnie said. He walked into the home. For a moment, Raphael and Leonardo didn't move from where they stood, instead watched Donnie take the steps deeper into the house. Building up the courage, they followed suit.

Donnie took slow steps through the house, seeing the items that hung on the wall. The severed dolls, hanging from the top of the ceiling. Donnie focused on the light, ignoring the chills he felt running down his spine.

He came to the end of the hall into a much larger room, where he found to be scattered with candles and books. The room smelt of old cardboard and fresh apples. His eyes skimmed the room and saw the piles of old books and smaller reliquary with strange writing on them. Raph and Leo walked in, Raph running his fingers across the dirt on the counters and the leather books by the door.

"I don't think anyone has been here in a while." He commented.

"No, the candles were recently lit. Someone is here." Leo spoke. Donnie crouched down, looking underneath the desk. Something caught his eye. He reached under, feeling the carpet, it itchy and rough. His fingers drifted over something soft, something familiar. His hand wrapped around the item and pulled it back. He sat up on his knees, eyes wide looking down at an all too familiar doll.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you its not polite to dig around in other peoples stuff?" An older, cracked voice echoed in the room. Donnie quickly stood up, dropping the doll in the process. Leo was quick and pulled out a katana and Raph his Sais. In the doorway stood an older woman, hunch over with a cane in hand. Her body shriveled of frail. But her eyes burn of experience.

Leo and Raph quickly retracted their weapons. Donnie stood and watched the old woman as she walked across the floor to where he stood. For a moment, he didn't move, but saw how she bent down to pick up the doll, and held it in her hand.  
"My dear, what mess have you created now?" She mumbled toward the doll. Donnie saw the knowledge this woman held and saw hope.

"You know what this is." He stated. The old woman gave a small huff.

"Of course, that is why you have come, Donatello." She said, walking passed him and towards the desk.

Raphael and Leonardo moved in closer to the room, seeing the woman light a few more candles to bring in more light.

"Please, we need your help-"  
"I understand your situation reptile. That is why you have come." She said.

"Well if you know why we are here, why don't you help us then?" Leo snapped at her. The woman stared at him, and a curved smile creased over her wrinkled skin, sending a small shiver down his spine.

"She's enjoying you. Playing you like a fiddle." She whispered. Leo narrowed his eyes and was about to say something but Donnie quickly cut him off.

"Who is she? Salin?" Raphael barked. Another laughed bubbled out of the old woman.

"No no my dear boy. That is the name of her son." She said, pulling out a small black book. Donnie put his hand on top of the elderly woman, making her look up.

"Ma'am. Please I beg of you. My brother, he's in trouble. I need to understand." He pleaded. The old woman looked at him, seeing the desperation in his eyes.

"What you are dealing with, is no normal spirit." She said, opening the book. The picture that came up was deformed, degraded. Raphael and Leonardo crowded closer to get a better look only to twist their facial expression to something disgusted.

"This is a old tale boys." She started. "During the time of the protestants, there was a young woman. Her name was Emily." She pulled out a photo that was hidden between the pages. The woman was beautiful and young. Although the photo was faded, her beauty was incredible.

"She fell in love with a man, who was highly thought of in her small town. But, he was married." When she flipped the page once more, images appeared that Donnie recognized from the small red book he had found to be the most informational.

"They had an affair, and she ended up having a baby boy. His name was Salin. Named after the Mountains found in Latin America where she was born. But, during this period of time, adultery was a sin. She was an outcast of the town." She turned the page of the book showing a woman tied down, mouthed gaped open and her eyes gorged out.

"The man was angered thats he kept the child, so before he was born, to pay for her sins, she would not be allowed to see her son. So they took her eyes away. She would have to live without the sight of her only child." The boys stood there and listened to the tale and felt morbidly disgusted.

"Thats terrible." Donnie said quietly.

"Yes. It was. But because she had no sight, and no one to help. One day she was trying to cook dinner, but couldn't tell the size of the flame. It quickly went out of control, consuming the house she lived in. She should have burned in the house. But someone grabbed her before the house went down." She flipped the page once more to show a house burning to the floor.

"But the kid wasn't saved." Raphael stayed.

"The child burned in the home where he was conceived and branded as sin." She told them. "Emily laid on her death bed, when something came to her." When she turned the page once more, a character appeared. It's ears were pointed and extremely small. He had a grim smile as it held the hand of a small child, almost like it was leading it somewhere.

"On her death bed, Emily found herself to be visited by something. She thought it was an angel. It granted her the ability to save the children she felt needed saving. But, what she didn't realize was that she made a deal with a Kind Rauben. A Child Snatcher."

"The what?" Leo asked.

"It's an old tale that parents would tell their children in Germany to keep them from sneaking out at night. The Kind Rauben is a demon who harvests on the life force of children, draining them, killing them from the inside out. It takes over its form, and breathes the air they breath and feels what they feel till there is nothing left. And when the child is weak enough, they are taken." She explained to them.

"Taken where?" Raphael asked. The woman flipped the page once more to show the page was engulfed by flame, a sense of fear in the ink. They knew what that was.

"The demon saw the distress of the woman, and felt her determination to see her son. He offered her that if she does what he wanted, then he would grant her the sight to see her child once more." Donnie recalled when Mikey was telling him about Leo's eyes. He couldn't help but to glance up at Leonardo to see his focus was not on him but his entire focus was on the woman.

"But he lied didn't he?" Raphael asked. The woman nodded.

"He merely took her life force and used it for his own. But her love was so strong for her child, he ended up trapping himself within a doll that was similar to the one that was burned along with her son. So now, whenever a child grasps the doll, the dark hatred of the demon but her form terrorizes the child and once their life force is weak enough, then she will take them." For a while, all was quiet except for the loud thunder reminding them of the storm outside.

"That doesnt make any sense. Mikey isn't a kid and apparently, this thing is messing Donnie and Raph. Explain that." Leo snapped. The woman looked at Leo for a moment but slowly turned her head to Donnie.

"How old is your brother?" She asked.

"He's 16." He answered. She nodded.

"He is a free spirit is he not? Someone with a light heart and an active soul? That of which a young child?" She asked. Donnie felt his throat go dry as he nodded numbly to her.

"His spirit was ripe and fresh. His life force is strong. He is wanted by the demon. It does not matter your species to her. Your brother is child to her. And she feels your presence, your spirits as well. You three are not much older than your brother now are you? You are also children yes?" She asked.

"I'm 19, and Raph is 17. Leo is 21." Donnie answered. The woman's eyes flicked up to Leo who was looking and acting with disbelief.

"She is having fun with you. Blinding you for what is true." She told him. Leo didn't answer her, just looked at her. Donnie licked his lips.

"Ma'am, why do you know so much about this demon?" Donnie asked. At first she didn't answer, allowing the light to illuminate her neutral expression.

"I had a son, his name was David. He found this doll while at the park," She showed them the doll. It looked exactly like the one that Mikey had, only it was a faded color blue, and much more torn up then the one Michelangelo had. "I thought nothing of it. But it was when I started to see children run around in the background and I had nightmares of things I didn't understand. David wasn't running around anymore. He just sat in his room, and watched the doll. When he did speak to me, it wasn't my son. The only time it would ever be my son, it was him telling me he couldn't sleep." She explained. She looked down at the desk, closing the book and moving it to the side. On the wooden desk was a picture of a small boy, no more than eight years old sitting on a swing in his dirty little overalls.

"I have spent my entire life, learning what this thing was and where he took my son. Even to this day, I still cannot find him." She admitted.

"What was the Shredder trying to do with this?" Leo asked suddenly, almost completely ignoring her story.

"That man came in asking for assistance to banish the demon. It was attacking his daughter so he needed it gone." She told him. Leo's eyes grew only slightly.

"Karai? But she isn't a child." He told her.

"Her life force was one he wanted. For reasons no one will ever understand." The woman no longer wanted to speak to Leonardo, his eyes saying something different than what he was thinking. She looked back at Donnie.

" I can't promise you that you can save your brother. If this thing has been lingering for a while, your brother is going to break. She will take him. But maybe you can stop it. I gave Oroku Saki the option to bannish it from the doll. It didn't work. A way you can try, is to burn the doll. If that does not work, drench it in holy water and bury it. But you must go quick, because if you don't, you will lose your brother, and you will lose your chance to stop this." She told Donnie. He nodded.

"Okay.." The old woman smiled at him. A loud thunder roared and the wind blew open the window, knocking out the candles in the room. Donnie was quick and pulled out his flashlight and shined it towards were the woman was but to only find she was gone. He scurried around to see if he couldn't find the book to see it was missing and with the picture of the child.

So many questions with so little time. He turned to see Leo and Raph standing there.

"Okay, so the plan is to get that holy water and bury it. Raph, you and me will go to the church and get some." Donnie said.

"Hold on, I'm the leader here Donnie and I say we just head back." Leo said.

"I need to get that water Leo. You need to go back with April. If Mikey starts to act up, he listens better with you than Raph or I. Please Leo, we'll be back soon. Just, do this for me." Donnie pleaded, his eyes flicking towards the storm. He knew he needed to hurry. Leo watched him for a moment. He didn't say a word before turning on his heel and sprinted off out the house and towards the farm house. Donnie breathed out, feeling nervous. He flinched slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don?" Raph asked. Donnie looked at him but couldn't seem to form a reassuring smile for he wasn't reassured himself.

"I'll call April." He said. He pulled out his cell and told April they would be a while. After he hung up the phone, Raphael and Donatello were off to get the holy water.

They knew the spirit wanted a child, but they were determined it would not be Michelangelo.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow this update just didn't want to happen. I'm not real happy with this chapter either. It's kind of boring. But the next chapter will be pretty awesome. I do apologize greatly. I'm back in school so it's getting a little tough to update so I am very sorry. There is about two more chapters in this story so we are almost done! Please leave reviews I love them :)**_


	9. Burning At The Stake

The storm roared and screamed. The trees, swaying with powerful force against the wind. The rain, flaring down at the floor. Leonardo found himself in front of the door, almost lost about how he got there, almost like he had forgotten. But he knew he shouldn't dwell on it now, the storm was too strong. He feared for the safety of Donatello and Raphael but knew they can take care of themselves. It was Michelangelo who caught his attention now.

When he opened the door, he was greeted with an empty living room, and what seemed to be an empty house all together. There was unease he couldn't shake off.

"April?" He called. He didn't receive a response. He walked into the room, hearing the floor underneath him creak.

"April!" He yelled, ready to pull out his katana.

"Hahaha." he heard up the stairs.

"April?" He called out. A distance splash caught his attention.

"Leo~" A sing song called his name followed with another, sweet innocent giggle, sounding so similar to April.

The floorboards screeched under him with each step he took up the stairs, holding tightly onto his katana ready to withdraw it. The thunder was screaming through the house as he made it to the second floor. In front of him he saw the bathroom door, slightly cracked, lights illuminating under the door.

"April?" He called again. The minimal sound of the drip from one of the faucet had his attention. Was she in the bath? He took a breath, a knocked on the door. The push of his knuckles opened the door the rest of the way. Just as he was about to cover his eyes, giving April the decency, but he saw something he couldn't seem to keep himself from staring at.

His eyes went wide, his breath hitching and choking in his throat. He stumbled back against the door frame. The candles lit around the rim of the bath, each dancing with one another. They illuminated the water, tinted with red. April rested in the water, her arms splayed out, one over the side of the tub. Her head tipped back and eyes glazed over. The blood covering her mouth was dry. Her eyes, so clear, looking at him, mocking him.

Leonardo stumbled back out of the bathroom, catching himself on the balcony railing. He was in complete shock, almost fear. His heart was pounding, racing against his mind.

"Leo?" A small voice said. He turned his head quickly, almost jumping. Mikey stood there, hugging himself. Fresh streaks of tears down his face. He looked scared, more than scared.

"Mikey..." Leo breathed. "Mikey what did you do?" He question, voice getting louder. He stomped up to his little brother, grabbing tight hold of his shoulders, shaking him.

"Mikey what did you _do?!_" He yelled in his face. Mikey scrunched back, letting out a small whimper.

"I didn't do it." He cried.

"Stop Mikey! Why did you do this?! Answer me!" Leo roared.

"_I didn't do it Leo!"_ Mikey screamed back, pulling his body away from his brother's hold.

"Who Mikey, who did it then?!" There was a moment of silence, a break between the complete chaos between the two of them.

"You did." Mikey hiccupped. Leo was more than ready to laugh. It wasn't possible. He only just got here. But that same feeling from before, that some distant feeling of misplacement nibbled at his gut.

Something told him to pull out his katana. He reached behind himself, slowly. Running his tongue across his lips, he pulled out on of his katanas and placed it in front of him. Eyes growing wide, he saw the stained crimson splattered across his blade. But even worse than that, he saw something on his face, that matching the stains on his blade. He reached up to touch his face, feeling the sudden dry crisp on his face. His breathing picked up, sudden images flashed by his eyes.

He was here earlier, he was here in this house, in front of april. He remembered her scream, how easily his blade went through her. How easily it slid through her flesh. The blood streaming down onto the floor, pooling by his feet. He killed her.

His mind was in complete shock by the sudden memory. Why did he do it? Why did he kill April? Why?! He turned back to Mikey, taking hold of his shoulders once more, hoping answers from his brother.

"Mikey why did I do that! Why didn't I remember?!" He said panicked. The welled up tears spilling from Mikey's wide orbs.

"S-she wants your eyes. She wants to see." He whispered. "She wants to see me." He cringed with his honesty.

"Who Mikey?" Leo whispered. Mikey wallowed slightly before his body tensed, gaze passing Leo completely. He took a few breaths that hitched.

"Leo...Run.." Mikey whispered. Leo's eyes furrowed.

"What?" Mikey backed up out of his brothers hold, panicked.

"Leo leave now!" he yelled, begging as he held himself before looking back up. Curious about what his brother was looking at, Leo turned slowly behind him only to gasp and drop his katana on the ground. His jaw trembled as his chest heaved.

A tall, black figure stood over him, White teeth, that of a demons stood out in a wide grin. Its eyes narrowed and white. Its body was crossed, moving along with the air around them. It growled at Leonardo, but the leader couldn't seem to find any words to say. All he knew was that he was wrong this entire time. He took a step back, ready to reel behind, grab his brother, and take off out of the house.

He covered his ear slits as he heard the monster screech loudly, something that was completely unnatural. When he looked back up, the demon charged after him. Leo didn't have enough time to move as its ginormous claw formed and swooped Leonardo off his feet, flinging him down the hallway till his body crashed into the bookshelf in the hallway. He gasped on the floor, ignoring the books that were falling on him, trying anything he could to gain his breath back. He flinched, feeling a sudden pain in his abdomen. He looked down, placing a hand over the injured spot, only to remove it and seeing the painted red on his hand. His shell was cracked.

He attempted to push himself up, hissing in pain as his wound were pulled. He could silently hear his shell spreading even more as he moved.

_"Saaaaaa..._" An eyrie whisper reached his hearing. He looked up and saw the figure approaching him. He quickly shuffled up, ignoring the searing pain in his body and attempted to stand, only to reach up knee-high.

The demon opened it's mouth, a grotesque, slime from its mouth leaked, its teeth shining in the dim light of the hallway. Leo tried to reach for his katana, but when he pulled it out, it seemed to have snapped in half when he was flung.

Sweat was dripping from his face in fear. He failed. He didn't see the signs, he ignored the warnings. Why did he do that? Why didn't he realize it earlier? Was this thing manipulating him so he wouldn't see the truth? Leo needed to think fast.

The only thing he could think of was the doll and what they old woman told him to do. He need to rip it, and burn it. Cleanse it from his brother. But there was no way he could get upstairs to grab the little doll before this thing ripped him to shreds.

_"Stop!"_ Michelangelo screamed, coming to step in front of Leo. He placed his arms out to the sides, guarding Leo away from the monster.

"Stop please! I'll go with you. I'll be your son." Mikey whimpered. "Please, just don't hurt him. Just...Please I'll go...Just leave him alone." His words cracked from fear.

The creäture lowered himself, leveling himself with Michelangelo. Michelangelo's breathing was heavy, looking straight in the eye of this beast. A small hand, reached up and gently caressed the side of Mikey's face. A cold chill went down Mikey's spine feeling this hand.

"I'll be your son..." he whispered. That was all the demon needed. The hand quickly went for Mikey's throat, gripping it tightly. Mikey choked back, his hand gripping at the beasts. His throat in this hold, he could barely breathe. The demon lifted him from the ground, till Mikey could no longer touch the floor.

"No _stop!"_ Leo yelled. _"Mikey!_" Mikey had no way of responding, his air way stopped. The demon growled lightly, before opening its mouth slightly. As it did, it breathed in. Mikey began to struggle, feeling his life force being taken from him.

_"Stop!" L_eo yelled, getting up to his feet. He needed to do something, fast! He looked up the stairs and knew he needed to grab the doll. As quickly as he could, he stumbled up the stairs to the attic. When he got to the last step, his footing altered, tripping himself and cause him to cry out. He moved his head to see the doll resting against the pillow. He army crawled towards the bed, careful of his wound. When he made it to the bed, he pulled himself up with the sheets, taking hold of the doll before dropping back to the floor.

He took a few breaths, turning to his side. He quickly held to one of the arms of the doll and with the strength he possessed, he pulled against the arm and it snapped right off, leaving behind the loose strings of the stitching.

Downstairs, the beast screamed, dropping the now unconscious Michelangelo onto the ground with a large thump. It squirmed where it stood, its frustration, shaking the entire house. Because of its reaction, the candles in the bathroom were knocked over, either falling into the bath, or onto the floor. One of the wicker touched the shower curtains, instantly catching flame. As the fire burned, taking in the bathroom, Leonardo stumbled back down stairs breathing heavily. He held the arm the doll in one hand, and the body in the other. He glared at the demon in front of him.

"Not so tough now you son of a bitch!" He growled. The demon hissed and growled. It was ready to attack once more before Leo pulled off another limb off the doll. The demon swirled back, its form going out of control. Leo felt he had this thing down. The flames in the back ground grew larger, wider. It engulfed the bathroom completely. Leo felt almost accomplished seeing the monster dwindled but spoke too soon.

Suddenly, the entire house shook. The boards were breaking, the house was trembling. Leo leaned against the stair well, dropping the doll where he stood. The spirit, fueled by its anger charged for Leonardo, moving too quick for the leader to move.

Donatello and Raphael rushed towards the house as quickly as they could. When they approached the property, they saw the flames from the house. When they got close enough, they saw the flames were still closed towards the second floor. Raphael blasted through the door and ran up the stairs as quickly as he could. He started to choke, the smoke flooding the air.

"Mikey! Leo!" He yelled. It was hard for him to see but he could hear Donnie coming up the stairs.

"Raph over here!" He heard Donnie yell. Raphael ducked down to see the forms of his brothers on the floor.

"Grab Mikey, Ill get Leo." Raphael said, quickly hauling up Leo over his shoulders. Donnie picked up Mikey in bridal style and both brothers exited the building as quick as they, knowing they would have no time to look for April. As soon as they made it out of the house, they both collapsed to the floor, laying Mikey and Leo down to look them over as soon as they were far enough away from the burning building.

Donnie went straight for Leo, seeing the wound on his abdomen. He looked over the wound to see it was deep and gushing. He felt for his pulse and felt it was light. He let out a small breath, happy to see his eldest brother was still with them.

"Don!" He heard Raph yell. Donnie looked over to see Raphael giving CPR to Mikey, also noticing no response from his youngest brother.

"He ain't breathing Don!" Raph yelled, giving more compression and a few more breaths. Donnie's heart was pounding, fearing the worse. He watched as Raphael gave all he had into bringing his brother back.

What felt like hours were mere moments, until a sudden but small cough came from Michelangelo. Even though his eyes were not open, he was alive.

A large gasp coming from behind Donnie made him turn his head to see Leo coughing harshly, trying to catch his breath.

"Leo relax" Donnie said, placing a hand gently on his chest to keep him down.

"M-Mikey.." He whispered. Eyes trying to slide shut.

"He's alive. You guys are okay." That was all Leo needed to hear as his eyes closed and his world turned to darkness once more, the flames burning everything away.

* * *

A/N: I disappeared again I'm sorry! I will probably be MIA for a little after this chapter too. I'm Sorry! But yes this chapter is finally finished! And there is one more after this so please stay tuned :) And if you guys wanna see the cover photo it is up on Deviant Art if you guys wanna see :) But I hope you all enjoyed and please review!


	10. Final Chapter

_hidden from the daylight,schemes will now grow, turning your dreams into nightmares,before you'll know,take a look in the mirror,and you'll be aware,inside of you there's more dark than you can bear_

_\- Out of My mind; Creepy Lullaby_

* * *

The I.V. Dripped from the bag into the vile down into Michelangelo's arm. The air mask over his face, his heart beat a steady pace. Leonardo stood over him, watching the breath enter and leave his little brothers body. He tugged against the sling that held his arm and felt the sting of the cut on his face. Michelangelo refused to wake, and Leonardo was growing impatient.

The door to the lab opened, Donatello walking through with an extra bag of liquid. Donnie saw how tense Leo was standing over the unconscious brother.

"Leo you should be resting." He said walking over to his desk.

"How can I knowing he is here and not awake?" He asked quietly, running a finger down Mikey's arm.

"Its best if it stays like that. Mikey gain some pretty bad injuries. He needs to rest and recuperate to gain all his strength back. I don't want to see what kind of pain he could be in." Donnie admitted. Leo tilted his head to the side.

"Pain." He muttered, pulling his hand away. "How is Raphael?" He asked. Donnie looked up at him.

"He's doing good. No strange things have happened. I think you got rid of it Leo. You did burn it after you cut it up right?"

"I would assume that the burning building it would have done its job." Leo said a little dry.  
"Right... It's crazy to think all of this is over. Just glad Mikey is still with us."

"That woman wanted nothing more than to see her child. A sad ending for sure. She wanted all of us gone so she could have Mikey all to herself. that's why Splinter was chased off." Leo explained, shifting once more.

"Speaking of Splinter, I should probably call him to tell him he can come home." As Donnie started walking towards the door, he turned.

"Hey, you wanna come out and I'll make some lunch? I'm sure you must be hungry." He asked. Leo shook his head.

"I'll stay here. Need to watch over him." He muttered. Donnie felt a little unease coming from his older brother.

"Leo don't blame yourself for what happened to him. You saved his life. Don't ever think he wont be grateful for that." Leo did not respond but continued to look down at Mikey. Donnie licked his lips before turning out of the room and shut the door.

Leo twisted his head once more, only this time, a little more unnatural. He moved his hand till it rested on top of Mikey's eyes. He started to hum a tune that sounded that of a lullaby. He pushed down a little harder on his brothers face, humming louder.

Suddenly, Mikey's body jolted from where he was. A wet cough sounded passed the breathing mask. Leo quickly removed his hand from his eyes and took off the mask, allowing Mikey to breath.

"There you are." Leo said in a light tone. Mikey's breathing was wet and ragged. His light blue eyes looked over and up at Leo. He stared for a moment but choked.

"Naghh!" He moaned, feeling the almost crackling feeling in his body as his heart pumped out of fear. Leo smiled down at him, shushing him of his cries.

"You're okay. I didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to see those pretty little eyes of yours." He whispered softly.

Mikey was struggling to keep his breath. His whole body was aching and vibrating with pain. He felt broken and used. He felt death crawling up his spine as his eyes began to roll back.

As suddenly as his attack came, the mask was placed back over his head and he could breathe a little easier but his panick was in full flare.

"Now now, you can't go just yet. You need to be healthy. If not, I can't have you." Leo told him, petting his head. Michelangelo whimper, giving out a unique squeal of pain and distress. Leo stood up slightly and turned his head to the door.

"Donnie come in here quick!" He yelled, moving his hand away from his brother and backing up. Shortly after, Donnie came charging in to see Mikey convulsing on the bed.

"What happened?" He asked, being quick to grab a sedative before head back over to Mikey.

"I'm not sure. He just woke up." Leo sounded convincing. Mikey laid there, making noises and sounds to single to Donnie of the wrong that was happening but all Donnie did was try and soothe him with calming words.

Leo backed up enough to reach the door. As he did he gave Mikey one last glimmer look, before leaving the room, allowing Mikey to fall back into a world of dark.

Leo started to whistle a tune as he hopped up the stairs, reaching a hand into his sling that held his hurt arm. He pulled out a small, green, faceless doll, similar to the one that use to exist. He walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. He was met with his own reflection and smiled. He leaned in close to the mirror, examining the curves and edges of his face. He took great note of his own, light hazel eyes.

"What wonderful eyes I do possess now. You have truly given me a gift young boy. And soon, I will have my son, and be able to see him always." He spoke in the mirror.

A sound so small, so non-existence to a normal hearing, was the screams of Leonardo, forever trapped within the doll his body held. Leo's body smiled once more at himself before placing the doll into the toilet, and flushing it down the drain.

"Round we go, The world is spinning." He sung to himself as he left the room. "When it stops, it's just beginning. The sun comes up, we laugh, we cry. The sun goes down, and then we all die."

* * *

_**A/N: Welp! There you have it! My horror fic with a cliffy of an ending. But don't all horror movies end as such? Haha but I do hope you all enjoy very much and I have a small drabble scary story up as well Called Freakshow if you wanna check that out. But yes, this was a fun one to write and I wanted to thank all my reviewers I hope it was met up with your expectations of scary. Right around the time for Halloween yes? Haha. But again thank you all so much for reading and Be looking for another scary story from me soon :)**_


End file.
